Declarations of War
by The Puppy Schwag
Summary: Three siblings, attempts at creating the perfect soldiers... escaped their confinement after the first two siblings break their youngest out of confinement. Now they have a problem; He's falling for someone.


Yep... It's a Gurren Lagann story this time! Yes, I know All the right Sins hasn't been updated. I'm trying my hardest to recover the document, and it's been failing so far. I'm still trying, though. So give me some time, all of those who graciously sent in characters to be put into AtrS.

Anyway, onto this story... Gurren Lagann and its terms and characters belong to GAINAX.

All other characters, including Cryotex, is my property... I think.

Don't sue me.

* * *

><p>"Where are they? Where did they go?"<p>

"I don't know! We lost visual, sir..."

"Dammit, search over there! They have to be here somewhere..." Voices echoed amongst the wasteland called the 'surface', making those who would dare stand against them feel that one, small pang of fear that can quickly inflate to full-blown dread... if it came to that. Those voices belonged to oversized, glorified mechanical monsters called 'Gunmen', originating from the pilot inside. These pilots are, oftentimes, people called 'Beast-men', named that way for their animal-like traits, but ability to speak English almost per-

"Raenshay! Focus, you blubbering moron! Get a visual on the packages!" The largest one, leading the group of mechs, turned as he cut Raenshay's self-narration short. He stuttered a 'Yes, sir!' as he turned his attention back to their search. Supposedly, two of their experimental 'siblings' had escaped, and are now searching for the third one. Neither they nor the beast-men knew of his location, but both parties were searching for him, knowing it could lead to the gain of their own goals... or something possibly bigger. They didn't know his limits, nor did they think he had any. The Third, codenamed 'Strike', was both parties' target. Where he was... only one party had a clue.

"F-f-f- Fyury... Will they find us?" The speaker, a girl around the physical age of 16, gripped onto her companion tightly, pale skin glowing slightly in the dark of their shelter from the Gunmen. Her... oddly... green hair fell down to her waist, giving her an air of tranquility and a gentleness no other could match. Her pale blue eyes shone with fear as she stared into the back of her companion, which would make even the strongest, coldest man on... or under... the surface want to comfort the girl. "I... I'm scared." She trembled as she wrapped her arms around her companion's neck, pushing her sizable bosom into the man's back. He blushed slightly at contact, and was able to quickly suppress the thoughts of her that had surfaced.

"No, Cue'Vera... They won't find us. Us or Tonitrus." Fyury replied, in an attempt to console her. He hated seeing his sister in such a state, and always worked with Tonitrus, the third sibling, in order to bring a smile to her heavenly beautiful features. Which, eventually, became a friendly competition to see who could make her laugh first.

Tonitrus always won in that regard.

He turned slightly to look at her, getting a glimpse of his sister... nearly naked... in her lingerie. "... Could you please dress yourself? I am not Tonitrus, so do not do such things to me." She gasped in surprise, letting go of his neck and rushing to the clothing bag in the back of the cavern.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't have time to dress because of those beasts finding us before. Sorry, I'm sorry!" She kept rambling as she pulled on a sleeveless shirt, awash in an arabesque design, with the slightest tints and hues of green amongst the swirls. Seemingly, to compliment this, she pulled on a pair of shorts that allowed much of her slender, smooth legs to be seen, the woodland camouflage pattern on it gently complimenting her shirt. Her leggings came next, a nearly-transparent white that still allowed her legs to be seen. Last came simple boots, in stark contrast to her dress thus far... But who was complaining?

"I heard them!" "Over there!" "They're in there!" They heard the voices call out to each other, Fyury cursing in annoyance as Cue'Vera trembled in fear... again.

"Dammit... Nowhere to run..." He slammed his fist into the cavern wall, unknowingly giving the two an escape route right behind them, emerging behind the artificial rocks that acted as a block for the door. "I know he's close... I can just feel it..."

"... Fyury? You're luck's running strong." He turned in confusion as Vera tapped his shoulder gently, pointing to their now-obvious escape route. "We'd better hurry if we don't want to get caught, right?"

**Auxiliary Power Active. Running start-up diagnostics...**

**Diagnostics complete. No problems found. Operating at 100% Capacity**

**Cryotex Bio-Cryogenic Capsule System active. Model Mk. 16. (c) Cryotex**

**Occupant I.D.; Searching...**

"There..." Fyury grunted as he secured the final lock in the metal door, ensuring their safety inside for as long as they were in there. "That oughta do it... You feel it, Vera?" His sister nodded in response hesitantly, still trembling.

"Y-y-yes... He's close, and he's alive... Somewhere... Close..." Fyury nodded solemnly, feelingsame gut pang as he did while in the cavern... just stronger than before.

"Yeah... We have to find him somehow. Perhaps he's in here..." He panned his view around, looking down the multiple dark corridors of this... place. A lab, perhaps? Or maybe a stockpile... "Vera, you're the one with the strongest link with him. Which one do we go down? If he _is _here, that is."

**Occupant I.D. Found; Encrypted for safety.**

**Occupant I.D.; 10NI1RU5 **

**Decrypting...**

…

…

…

**Occupant I.D.; TONITRUS**

**Performing vitals check now...**

Footsteps echoed amongst the polished floors, searching for their lost sibling with a girl's intuition the only guide. Were they lost? Had her sense been wrong? Or were they merely being mislead by an unknown force?

All very likely, to be sure. They were close, though. They could sense it... They won't give up now, not when they're so close to him...

"I know he's here... He has to be!" Vera called out to her sibling, who was running in front of her through the maze of corridors and polished metal, in search of the third, lost sibling. "I can feel him... He's... He's..."

"Where is he?" Fyury called back as he stopped at another giant fork in their path. "I can sense him everywhere... Vera, please, which door is it?"

**Vitals stable. **

**Heart BPM; 60. Heart BPM stable.**

**Breathing... Stable.**

**All other bodily functions stable and working.**

**Occupant appearance;**

**Hair: Blue. Style: Lays low on head, can spike up with enough provocation.**

**Skin Color: Tan. **

**Eye color: Vermilion.**

**Height: 6'4"**

**Weight: Classified.**

**Age (Physical): Twenty**

Cue'Vera tilted her head as she stared at the screen in front of her, then into the container in curiosity. The liquid inside was nearly opaque, denying her access from seeing the occupant inside. But she knew... She knew it... "He's in here! He has to be... Fyury!" Her brother came dashing into the room at her call, staring with her into the tank in front of them. "It's a Cryotex tank... This _HAS _to be him!" Fyury nodded in agreement, pulling the keyboard out of the bottom of the panel with one swift motion.

**Cryotex Bio-Cryogenic Capsule System. Welcome to the menu. Please enter command. **

"Vera, do you know the command to open this thing?" Fyury turned to his sister, who was lost in thought for that split second.

"Uh... Do you think we should check who's in there?"

"Oh... Right." Fyury rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, turning back to the keyboard.

_**Occupant I.D.**_

**Occupant I.D. Encrypted: 10NI1RU5**

"Dammit, it's encrypted! Doesn't this capsule decrypt it by itself?"

"Maybe it's faulty?" Vera suggested behind him, stomach starting to fall into her legs. "Which might mean...  
>"Life support would be offline... FUCK!" Fyury racked his memory for anything that might help them get whoever's in there out and breathing.<p>

_**Command: Occupant I.D. Decrypt code 655.**_

**Confirmed. Decrypting...**

…

…

"Come on, you blasted-!" An explosion shook the hidden facility, making both siblings fall flat onto their faces. They quickly jumped back onto their feet, Fyury tossing Vera a K&Q Mk. 11 Kaltar pistol in order to provide cover, should the explosion precede hostiles.

**Decrypted. Occupant I.D.: TONITRUS.**

"We found him, Vera!" Fyury punched the air in a show of victory. "Lil' Bro's in here!"

"Perfect!" Vera called back to her brother, keeping her firearm trained on the door to the room. "Get him out, already. We need him now!"

"Right, right!" Fyury moved his hands back to the keyboard, fingers hovering over the keys.

_**Command: Release Occupant.**_

**Function unavailable. Command locked. **

"DAMMIT! It won't let him out!"

"Try the override code!"

_**Override designation Alpha-Zulu-Delta-Charlie. **_

**Designation confirmed. Clearance _**

_**Clearance AZDC 115.**_

**Clearance confirmed. Releasing Occupant: TONITRUS.**

A pneumatic _hiss _was audible as air escaped the vacuum of the tank as the liquid started to drain out. Fyury punched the air in victory again. "It worked, he's out! We got Tonitrus back..." Vera turned her head to look at the now clear capsule, feeling her breath catch in her throat; her beloved little brother was alive. Though he looked older than the both of them, he was still the youngest.

"T-T-T-Tonitrus... He's alive..." She turned around completely, seeing that he was still suspended in... whatever was left in the tank. Neither sibling said a word as the glass slid down into the bottom of the capsule, releasing Tonitrus from the prison he had been in for a year now. "A year past... We finally found him..."

"Yeah... The family's back together..." Both siblings watched as their youngest fell to his knees, right out of his containment, puking up the same liquid that had been in the tank before. He lifted his head up to stare at both of his siblings in turn.

"What... Are you talking about?" He managed to cough out before standing to his full height. "The family's always been together." With a rather loud scream of pure joy, Vera ran to embrace her brother, wrapping her arms as far as she could reach around him, loving the sensation of his bare skin on her own skin...

Wait...

"T-T-T-Tonitrus... You need some clothes." She muttered into his chest, trying to hide her deep, deep blush as Tonitrus himself started to blush just a bit. Fyury merely laughed at his younger sibling.

"Dammit, man, you're packing! Wear _that _with pride, bro!" Tonitrus gave him a dirty look, only serving to make his brother laugh harder while tossing him his clothing. "Alright, alright. You'll get to keep your decency."

Within minutes, he was drab in a black vest, adorned with a lightning bolt cross embedded into the back of it, the center reading 'Privavaya' in a red cursive scrawl. Below the waist, his legs were covered with a pair of black jeans in a camouflage pattern, the same name on the back of his vest on the side of the right leg. Simple black, spiked boots covered his feet. Spiked because, in his own words, 'I'm like a mule: I kick hard.' He finished this ensemble with a black lower face mask, decorated with stitching along where his mouth was, dyed a bloody red for the fear factor. "So what'd I miss, Fyury?"

"Oh... Someone breached this place earlier. They might've just heard Vera scream in joy earlier..." He trailed off as Tonitrus nodded in understanding, holding his hand out for a weapon. "Yeah, yeah... I've got ya covered. Here."

He held out a very long rifle, adorned with a tan camouflage pattern under the barrel, around the trigger. "Your good ol' Eagyl Mk. 16 Snyper-Vaskaiya Subsonic." With a nod and a laugh, Tonitrus took the rifle into his more than capable hands, working the bolt to chamber the first shot. "Still using the Mk. 5 ammo?" Fyury questioned as he tossed his brother five spare magazines.

"As always." Was his brother's reply as he caught the magazines with ease, sliding them into pockets on his vest. "How's the _Fraudator_?"

"Scrapped. You're down to your rifle and your hacking skills now." Tonitrus nodded solemnly, sighing in disappointment and anger. _I can only pilot the _Fraudator_, and I can't get anything else to respond to me. Even with the best hacking skills, I can't hijack another Gunman... _

"Alright. I hear them coming now. Vera, open the door." His sister looked at him in surprise.

"Open the door? Won't that let them see us?"

"And we can see them. Now open it." Tonitrus explained as he sighted in his rifle, crouching down to stabilize his aim as Vera moved towards the door, slowly inputting the command to open it.

Tonitrus held his breath, looking down his rifle's scope.

The door slip open without a sound.

"There they are! They're in-"

_CRACK!_

The Mk. 5 round pierced the beast-man's skull, splattering blood and brain matter onto the walls, floor, and even the ceiling. His two friends behind him fared no better as they met the same fate, dropping into a straight line onto the once polished floor of the Cryotex facility. Fyury and Vera both stood in awe of their brother's accuracy, despite the fact he hadn't used the rifle in a year. Fyury was the first to break the silence.

"You should get a medal for that. 'Collateral Damage' should be its name."

"Way to be original, Fyury." Vera commented as she holstered her Kaltar pistol, rolling her eyes all the while.

"Oh, whine. Let's just get out of here..." Tonitrus ordered his two siblings as he carried his rifle by its handle, following the path he... somehow... knew would be the way out.

"Huh... Three unattended Gunmen just standing there. No pilot anywhere." Yoko mused as she surveyed the area, looking for the source of the commotion. "Wonder what's up..."

"They probably just heard us coming, and ran to escape the beating coming to them from the mighty Kamina!" She heard the local idiot call out from behind her, meriting a groan of annoyance from both her and the third kid following with them.

"Simon, how do you put up with this guy?" She questioned as she turned to look at the youngest member, placing her hands behind her head as they looked around.

"Well... He's, uh..."

"I'm his blood brother, Thunder Thighs! Of course he can stand me." Kamina called back at her, clearly listening in. Yoko turned to him, face completely livid at the insult.

"Y'know what, consider yourself lucky I'm not shooting you dead right-"

"What's this all about, huh?" The three of them heard a voice from the cavern to their right, emanating from a hooded man followed by two others, one a girl, the other shouldering a rifle. "We just get re-united as a family, and we walk into an argument..." Kamina, in response, dashed up to the hooded man, clearly livid.

"You don't disrespect me! The mighty Kamina! I am..." Yoko lost her focus on the idiot as she stared at the marksman of their group, who was staring right back at her with his thundercloud gray eyes, apparently captivated by her own amber ones. As they kept their eye contact, ignoring Kamina's dramatic rant/speech/thing, she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking... as he tried to avert his eyes. _This guy can't keep his eyes off of me... _

"Hey, you. The one staring at me." He gasped in surprise and... embarrassment, perhaps, as he broke eye contact for a moment. "You alright?"

… _Just so... beautiful._

_Huh... _Was that her thought just now, or...

_A goddess... _No... No, that wasn't her.

Those weren't her thoughts... Those were _his._

* * *

><p>And there ya go, a total of 2,526 words. In other words, a five-pager. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed, more to come soon!<p> 


End file.
